


A Surprisingly Great Birthday

by Tritanis



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro is turning his ‘Big fifth O!’. He isn't happy about it, but what will he say to the presents Tony has to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprisingly Great Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the difference in age between Tony and Jethro 15 years. Just so you know :o)
> 
> This fic takes place in the summer on a Friday night and a Saturday.
> 
> Beta: Only by me which probably means a lot of errors. Sorry about that.
> 
> This is actually around 7 years old and therefore a re-post :o)

_**Jethro’ POV** _

I’m lying in bed with my beautiful Tony. Or that’s where I’m supposed to be. Instead I’m sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon at 2 am. Why, you’re asking? Because I’m not tired and bourbon makes me relax. Hey, don’t look at me that way. It’s true. Almost…well, not at all. 

I lift the glass to my lips and take a big sip.

The reason why I’m sitting up at 2 am is because I’m turning my fifth Big O tomorrow…well today. Actually, I shouldn’t be this anxious about tomorrow. Fifty is just a number. Just like thirty-one, forty-two, even like forty-nine. I think it’s because it’s a ‘big O’. And this is my fifth Big O, meaning I’m half a hundred years old. And that scares the shit out of me. Excuse me my language. 

Yet another sip.

Another thought which scares me is the difference in age between Tony and me. He’s only thirty-five years old. What he sees in me, I really don’t know. I’m just an old grumpy ex gunny slash NCIS Senior Agent. And don’t forget; the second ‘b’ is for bastard. 

I sigh deeply and take another big sip.

***********  
 _ **Tony’s POV**_

I turn in my sleep and throw an arm over Jethro’s sleeping form. Or that’s what I had expected to feel; instead I only find a cold spot in the sheets. A cold spot means Jethro hasn’t been in bed for hours. “Huh?” I mumble and raise my head while I’m looking around confused with half-closed eyes. I can’t understand why Jethro isn’t sleeping next to me. Okay, I know he gets up at the exact same time every morning, but normally not at 2 am. It’s his birthday tomorrow. Well…actually today, and he’s supposed to be well-rested. 

“That’s strange,” I wonder yawning, while rolling onto my back.

I push back the sheets, get up and try to find my boxers. Yeah, it got a bit wild before we fell asleep. I silently walk down the hall, looking into the rooms I’m passing by on my way. I walk silently, because the last time Jethro was up in the middle of the night and I made noise in the kitchen, he thought I was a burglar and he actually snuck up on me, ready to neutralize me, all marine like. Actually I think the whole marine thing is really sexy and I love seeing him in uniform.

Searching the kitchen, concluding he’s not here. The living room is next. In the doorway, I stop in my tracks. There he is, my wonderful Jethro. I know he acts like he’s a bad ass ex marine slash bad ass senior agent with three ex-wives. And that he is at work. But at home he’s a romanticist. You should see what he did last Valentine’s Day. He cooked for me and there were lit candles in the whole house. So romantic. And then afterwards… Well, let’s just say we didn’t sleep that night. 

Oh and you know what the second ‘b’ stands for? I know he says it stands for bastard, but I think it stands for beautiful. You should have seen him the first time I said it. He blushed a very nice shade of tomato red. As long as I don’t say it in public, he’s fine with it. He’s a lot softer than he lets out. 

Anyway, he looks like he’s in deep thoughts and I don’t want to disturb him. We have been together for five years, five long wonderful years, and if there’s something I have learned the hard way in these years, it’s not to sneak up on him or surprise him when he’s in deep thoughts. I still have the scar from where my back connected with a table. Of course he went all softie on me and pampered me. 

Anyway, I better go back to bed. It’s not everyday you turn fifty, right? He probably needs to think some things through. And I have big plans for tomorrow, and I definitely needs to be rested for them.

***********  
 _ **Jethro’s POV**_

“Hmm… No, don’t wanna wake up,” I mutter. Some crazy person is gently trying to wake me up.

“Come on, Jet. Open those beautiful blue eyes of yours,” a voice close to his ear mutters. A familiar voice. A very familiar voice. 

“Tony?” I ask while struggling to open my eyes. Finally I get my eyes open and find him smiling down at me.

“Happy birthday, my love,” he says with a big smile, before he kisses me. 

I moan into the kiss. My Tony is a great kisser. I try to get him closer, but he pulls away with a laugh.

“No, Jet. It’s your birthday and we’re not spending it in bed.”

“Why not? It’s my birthday; I should be the one to decide,” I says while sitting up. 

Suddenly I have a lapful of presents and an eager Tony sitting on the bed beside me. He watches me while I open the presents and all the time he has this cute smile on his face. The smile which I know is reserved for me and me alone. 

When I have opened all my presents, I lean over and kiss him. The kiss quickly grows passionate, but then suddenly he pulls back. My eyes snaps open and I open my mouth to protest, but then I see the nervousness in his eyes and I frown. He then slides to the floor on one knee and pulls a small velvet box from his pocket.

I gasp. Yeah, I know, Leroy Jethro Gibbs normally doesn’t gasp, but when your boyfriend knells down and gives you a small velvet box, don’t you gasp? Anyway, I gently take the box from him and open it. Inside are two plain gold rings.

He takes one of them, looks me in the eyes and asks those words I have asked three times before, but never answered: “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you marry me?”

I feel my eyes get wet and I know I have this big, happy smile on my face. I reach out and cup his cheek. I can’t speak, because I’m so overwhelmed and happy, but I get a strangled ‘yes’ out. At the single word, his eyes lit up and a big, happy smile threatens to split his face in two. 

He kisses me. All sweet and gentle and full of love. Then he slips the ring on my finger. 

I reach out to touch his face again. I love touching him and he love being touched. “I love you,” I whisper while gently running my fingertips down his cheek. 

He smiles again and gives me a loving kiss. “Love you, too, my love.” He twines our fingers together and kisses my hand.

A voice from behind is suddenly heard: “Awww how sweet.”

“I’m just glad they’re still dressed,” another voice says and the first person snickers.

“Abby, Kate. Good morning,” I greats, while looking at the two women. They are standing in the doorway. Kate is behind Abby and has her arms around the Goth’s waist. I know I should wonder what they’re doing here, but I’m just too happy that my Tony will marry me. Me! 

“I thought I told you two to stay in the kitchen?” Tony tries to sound angry, but he fools nobody. He doesn’t get up or let go of my hand. The two women don’t mind us together. After all they’re together themselves.

“Yeah, but Tim and Chris decided to swap saliva,” Abby answers, twining her fingers with Kate’s.

Chris is Tim’s boyfriend. They have recently got together and the pheromones are still going strong. 

“And find out what your kitchen table can carry,” Kate continues and laughs at Tony’s look.

“You just can’t let those two be alone for a second…,” Tony mutters while hurrying up and to the door. But then he stops and returns to me and give me a sloppy kiss.

“Please! Give me a break!” Kate exclaims, but with a big smile.

Tony just grins at her while bouncing from the room. 

Abby spots the ring on my finger. “I knew you would say yes!” Abby exclaims happily and jumps into my lap. “Rock on, bossman,” she says and hugs me.

I just laugh and hug her back. “Thanks, Abbs.”

“Congrats, Gibbs. I just know you two will get happy,” Kate smiles.

Suddenly Tony’s voice is being heard: “Get dressed, Jet, and get your ass down here. And take the rest with you.”

“Funny,” Abby grins. “See you in the kitchen, bossman,” Abby says while pulling Kate with her.

“We’ll go inform the clergyman,” Kate says.

“Clergyman?” I ask. Don’t know a lot of priests who want to marry two gay guys. And not on a Saturday morning.

“Yeah, Chris, McGee’s boyfriend. You know he’s a clergyman,” Abby answer before closing the door.

Then the door opens again and Abby’s head appears. “Wear this. Happy birthday.” She gives me a mothproof bag and disappears again.

I just laugh. God, I’m so lucky. I have a wonderful soon-to-be husband and wonderful friends. Life is just great.

*************  
 _ **Tony’s POV**_

Jethro look great in his new suit which is his birthday present from Abby and Kate. It’s navy blue and the tie has the same colour as his eyes. He looks magnificent. Abby is leading him to the altar. Maybe you think it’s weird, but Abby has always been the daughter Gibbs never got. 

I’m standing at the home-made altar with my brother, Paul, at my side. His wife, Catherine, is sitting together with Tim and Kate. Chris is standing at the other side of the altar wearing his cassock. He offers me a calming smile which I return. He’s a good guy and he’s good for Tim. Tim hasn’t been as nervous or stuttering at work as he used to. And he looks a lot happier.

My eyes seek Jethro and he sends me a happy smile. I can’t do anything but smile back. Abby and Jethro have reached the altar and Abby gives him to me. She leans up and kisses my cheek, then whisper: “Take good care of him.” I just nod and give her a sincere smile.

Abby go sit down next to Kate who is sitting with a handkerchief, already sniffing. Who would have thought that the tough ex secret service agent would be such a softie?

Chris clears his throat and I return my attention to him. “We are gathered here today to be present at the wedding of Anthony Michael DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Chris says.

"Now I ask you, Anthony Michael DiNozzo; do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Chris asks. 

"I do," I answer with tears in my eyes. Even though it was me who propose to Jethro I’m still surprised that Jethro and I are actually getting married.

“Will you love and honour him, and will you live with him for better and for worse, in what blessing God the Almighty will give you, as a husband ought to live with his husband, until death do you part?”

“I do,” I answer and smile at Jethro, who stands by my side in front of Chris. Jethro smiles back at me. God, I just love those beautiful blue eyes and his smiles.

“Likewise I ask you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Chris says.

When Chris says his name, Jethro looks at him. Otherwise his attention was at me solely. 

“Do you take Anthony Michael DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Jethro answers and smiles at me again.

“Will you love and honour him, and will you live with him for better and for worse, in what blessing God the Almighty will give you, as a husband ought to live with his husband, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Then give each other hand.”

Jethro takes my hand in his and twines their fingers, before they hold their hands up, so Chris can put his hand a top their hands.

“As you beforehand have promised each other to live together in marriage and now have confirmed this to God and to us, who are present here today, and given each other hand, then I proclaim you to be husband and husband both for the God and people,” Chris says.

Jethro take the ring meant for me from Chris and places it on my finger. A big, happy appears on my face and I kiss him. The others, Chris inclusive, go all ‘awww’

************  
 _ **Jethro’s POV**_

As though asking me to marry him isn’t enough, he has arranged a big party for me. All the guests think they are attending my birthday; none of them, except the ones who were present at the ceremony, know that they are also attending wedding festivities. It’s a bit funny really to see people get embarrassed about the fact that they only bring birthday presents, but no wedding presents.

I take a sip of my champagne. I’m standing for myself, watching all the people at Tony’s and my party. I know he has arranged this party for me and me alone, but I want to share it with him. Just like I’ll be sharing the rest of my life with him.

Suddenly I feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist, and a tight body is pressed against mine. I’m able to recognize those arms and this body everywhere. A big smile appears on my face. “Hallo, hubby,” I says with a big smile. 

That earns me a laugh. A rich, happy laugh. And it makes me smile, because I’m the one making him feel that way. “And hallo to you too, husband,” he replies before he starts kissing my neck.

A small moan escapes my mouth and I tilt my head slightly to give him better access. My eyes drift shut at the wonderful feeling.

“Please!” Some one says.

“Get a room,” Another person says while snickering. 

I open my eyes and try my best Gibbs glare at Tim and Chris who’re just grinning back to me. 

“I knew Tony had a positive effect on you,” Tim jokes, and immediately I know that my glare isn’t working. Probably because I have my husband’s mouth pressed to my neck. Husband. God, I’ll never grow tired of saying that.

Tony just laughs at Chris and Tim; the sound is muffled against my neck. “You two are much worse.” When Chris and Tim open their mouths to protest, Tony continues with a raised eyebrow, “and you both know it.”

Chris and Tim stares a Tony for a second, then look at each other and close their mouths while identical smiles appear on their faces. “Of course,” they say in tandem, before disappearing into the crowd.

Tony and I just laugh at them. I slide my hand along his arms, which are still around my waist, and twine our fingers together. “Thanks for wonderful presents and a wonderful party.”

“You’re welcome, my love. You know I’ll do anything for you,” he replies.

“Yeah, I know,” I confirm while turning in his arms, so we are face to face. “And you know I’ll do anything for you,” I state before kissing him gently.

A few moments later we break the kiss and we just stare into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you, Tony,” I whisper. Again I gently run my fingers down his cheek.

He smiles and leans into the touch. “I love you, too. Now and forever.”

..:://The End \\\::..


End file.
